Big Time First Time
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When James comes home with a new porn video, what will it lead to when Logan watches it with him? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you enjoy this! And If any of you want to see the sex scene actually played out(but, of course, by different people), then watch the first episode of Queer as Folk! That's where the inspiration for this fic came from! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time First Time**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at the Palm Woods. Logan was alone in the apartment; Kendall was on a date with Jo, Mrs. Knight took Katie to see a movie, and James went to the store not too long ago. For a while, Logan just sat boredly on the couch, but then he decided to do something constructive. First, he re-organized his desk, then he did his homework. After his homework was done, he went to the kitchen to do the dishes for Mrs. Knight. Their dishwasher was broken, so he had to do them by-hand. After running the sink full of warm water, he began the somewhat tedious task of washing the pile of dirty dishes. He was scrubbing a plate then he heard the front door open and close. Glancing back, he saw James walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, buddy." James said, walking over in front of the bar.

"Hey." Logan said, "What'd you go to the store for?"

James held up a small, paper bag. It looked much like a Victoria's Secret bag, but it was dark-red and in gold letters on the front was written, 'The Red Velvet Room'.

"Isn't that the name of that sex toy store across from Rocque Records?" Logan asked.

"Yep." James said, smiling.

"What'd you go there for? And don't you have to be eighteen to even get in the door?" Logan asked.

"I went to check it out, and the guy at the door said that I was so cute that he would let me in anyway." James answered.

Logan just sighed and looked at him.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." Logan said, going back to scrubbing the plate.

"I got a DVD while I was there. You wanna watch it with me?" James asked.

"You bought a porn DVD?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. So?" James said.

"I'm just surprised." Logan said.

"Well? You wanna watch it with me?" James asked again.

"Uhhhh...okay." Logan said, drying off his soapy hands.

He sat down on the couch while James put in the DVD and dimmed the lights significantly. James sat down near Logan on the couch and pressed 'play' on the remote. The first scene opened on an empty locker room, probably in a gym or something. It then showed a hot guy standing naked in one of the showers, leisurely washing his muscular body. A moment later, another guy stepped into the room, a duffel bag hanging off one shoulder. He was wearing a close-fitting t-shirt and jeans. He walked over to one of the lockers and set his bag down on the bench in front of it. Hearing the shower running, he glanced over and eyed the guy standing under the cascade of water. His eyes widened slightly and he just watched the guy washing himself, oblivious that anyone else was there. A lusty look on his face, the guy outside the shower walked over and stepped inside, instantly being soaked by the water. His t-shirt clung perfectly to his muscled torso as he reached down and grabbed the other guy's wrists and pinned him from behind to the wall.

_"Wh-what are you doing?" _the naked guy asked in surprise.

_"Don't think I haven't noticed you teasing me during your workout for the past two weeks." _the other guy moaned, thrusting his hips hard against the guy, _"Looking so sexy when you're stretching and showing me your perfect little ass when you bend over." _

_"Ngh, I don't know what you're talking about." _the brown-haired, naked guy breathed, obviously getting turned on.

The other guy then flipped him around, but kept his wrists pinned to the wall above his head.

_"It's time for us to have some fun." _he moaned before crushing their lips together.

Logan stared wide-eyed as the scene played out before him on the TV screen.

"This is..._gay _porn!" he said, looking at James.

"And?" James asked.

"I didn't know you were..._into _this kind of thing." Logan said.

"Oh, I'm really into it." James said, smiling.

"So, does this mean you're...gay?" Logan asked.

James nodded. Logan chose his next words carefully.

"James, no offence, but I'm not really into this sort of thing." he said, motioning to the TV, "If it's okay with you, I'm gonna go do some homework or something."

"Aw, come on! Please watch it with me? At least give it a chance?" James said, giving his best puppy-dog look as Logan stood.

Logan looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." he said, sitting back down.

They continued watching the gay porn video, and the more Logan watched it, the more he came to like it. This morning, he never would have considered watching something like this, but now he was finding it to be..._hot_! Logan felt himself harden slightly as the scene changed both guys now both naked, hips rocking rhythmically as simultaneous moans echoed around the room. He was surprised by how much he was into this!

The video lasted about forty-five minutes, during which the two boys on the couch watched the guy on the screen have hot, passionate sex against the shower wall.

"That was hot, wasn't it?" James asked, turning off the TV.

"Yeah, it wa-" Logan started, but his voice died in his throat when he looked over and saw a large bulge in James' jeans.

The two boys' eyes met, and Logan could tell that James was _very _turned on; he had the same lusty look in his eye as the guy had at the beginning of the video.

"You're..." Logan whispered, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"So are you." James said, his voice low and sexy.

Logan looked down and quickly crossed his legs to hide the bulge in his jeans. He could feel his cheeks get hot as he blushed and tried to look away from James.

"Don't try to hide it, Logie." James said, crawling over to the brunette boy.

Before Logan could say anything, James quickly pressed his hand to the bulge in the boy's jeans. A soft, surprised cry left Logan's lips as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He gasped as James rubbed the bulge in his jeans, leaning in close so he could whisper into his ear.

"Don't try to fight it, Logie." James whispered, "Mmmm, you know it feels good."

Logan grunted as James annunciated his words by pressing his hand harder into his groin. Forcing his eyes open, Logan looked at James lustfully.

"Let me make you feel good." James moaned, leaning in to capture Logan's lips in a heated kiss.

At first, Logan didn't know what to do; he'd never been kissed by anyone before, but he soon caught on and he sighed in pleasure as he rolled his lips against James'. This gave James the perfect oportunity to thrust his tongue into the brunette boy's mouth, eliciting a moan from him. James knew Logan had never done this before, so he wanted to make this a night to remember for him. Pulling away from the kiss, but keeping their faces mere centimeters apart, James ran his fingers gently through Logan's hair.

"Watch me." he whispered before getting off the couch and standing in front of Logan.

Gulping on his breath, Logan watched as James slowly slid his graphic t-shirt up over his head. Logan's heart raced faster with each inch of sun-kissed skin that was exposed. Dropping the t-shirt to the floor, James just stood there for a moment as Logan's eyes roamed over his half-naked form. Then, his hands went to undoing his jeans. He slid them down his legs slowly along with his boxers. When James straightened, Logan's eyes widened at the sight of his thick erection arching out from his body.

"Like what you see?" James asked, smiling a little.

Logan's voice died in his throat, so he just nodded. Moaning softly, James stepped forward and straddled Logan on the couch. Before Logan could react, James swooped in and kissed him passionately, cradling his face in his hands. Logan moaned into this kiss and brought his hands up to rest lightly on James' hips. Listening to the sighs and moans coming from the brunette boy was turning James on so much as he tantalizingly-slowly slid his hands down over Logan's chest and abdomen. Logan gasped softly and pulled away from the kiss when he felt cool air ghost across his skin. Looking down, he saw that James had lifted his t-shirt up a little and was slowly lifting it higher. He raised his arms and allowed James to yank the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

"Mmmm, you're so hot." James moaned, raking his eyes along every inch of perfectly exposed skin.

Logan smiled sheepishly. The sexy smile gradually faded from James' face and was replaced by a look of lust. He reached down and held Logan's left wrist in his hand.

"Touch me, Logie." he moaned, placing Logan's hand to his overheated groin.

Logan timidly wrapped his hand around James' thick member and slowly stroked him, feeling his own cock throb in his jeans when James moaned and thrust into his hand. His confidence growing slightly, Logan stroked a little harder. Leaning in, James bit down lightly on Logan's collar bone, causing him to cry out softly. He moved up slightly and sucked harshly on the side of his neck. This earned him a groan from Logan.

"Tell me what you want, Logie." James uttered into his ear, "What do you want me to do to you?"

Logan's mind was far from functioning properly, so he just let his body to the talking.

"Whatever you want." he moaned.

James had been watching gay porn videos since he was fourteen and he'd heard some really hot things, but that simple phrase from Logan had to be the hottest thing _ever_! Pulling away from kissing Logan's neck, he ordered the boy to get on his back, which he did, gasping with excitement. James made quick work of removing Logan's jeans and underwear. He felt his cock throb hard when he saw the boy naked for the first time. He looked so small, so innocent...and all his.

"Teach me how to have sex." Logan moaned to the brown-haired boy leaning over him.

This clearly excited James, who smiled sexily.

"Okay, student, class is in session." he said, making Logan smile.

Logan forced his breathing to slow down a bit, not wanting to get too excited before they even got started.

"Lift your legs up." James said, gently coaxing Logan's legs up, "Put them on my shoulders."

Logan did as he was told and placed the bend of his knee on James' shoulders. James leaned forward a little and looked as if he were about to proceed further when Logan stopped him.

"Wait." he said, "You remember last week in school when we had that lecture...about safe sex?"

"And now were about to have a demonstration." James said, reaching down and taking a small foil square out of the back pocket of his jeans.

He opened it and handed the condom to Logan.

"Put it on me." he whispered.

Logan seemed a little apprehensive.

"Go ahead. Slip it on my dick." James encouraged him sexily.

Logan slowly reached between them and slid the condom onto James' thick cock. James then reached over into the bag on the coffee table and took out a small white tube. It was lube. Flipping the cap open, he reached between them and squeezed a generous amount onto Logan's tight opening.

"It's cold." Logan gasped softly.

"It'll heat up." James reassured him, setting the lube aside.

Logan nodded slightly.

"Just...go slow, okay?" he said, nervously.

James gave him the sexiest look imaginable, sending a shiver down Logan's spine. The brown-haired boy leaned forward slightly and held securely onto Logan's thighs, positioning himself at Logan's virgin hole. He then pushed in hard, burying his thick cock deep inside the boy's body. A pained cry tore from Logan's throat as he was penetrated for the first time. His muscles tensed up around James, only intensifying the pain.

"It hurts." Logan whimpered, "Does it always hurt?"

"A little bit." James said, a hint of sympathy in his voice, "But that's a part of it."

Logan whimpered and gasped in pain as James shifted his hips. The look of virgin pain Logan had on his face was one of the hottest things James had ever seen. He hated to hurt the boy, but he knew the pain would pass.

"Now just relax." James said, "I want you to remember this...so that no matter who you're ever with...I'll always be there."

James shifted his hips to loosen Logan's tight muscles. Logan choked on his breath as James moved slightly inside him. The pain was slowly ebbing away, leaving only pleasure behind. Noticing this, James leaned down and gave Logan a smouldering kiss. A moan arose from Logan the instant their lips connected. With his legs on James' shoulders, his body was nearly bent in half; he had no idea he was this flexible. Moaning softly as Logan ran his fingers through his hair, James thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth.

When James knew Logan was ready, he pulled away from the kiss and watched Logan's reaction closely as he pulled out and slid swiftly back in. Logan barely had time to let out a shocked gasp of pleasure before James thrust in a second time. Smiling lustfully, James didn't hold back with his thrusting.

"Ngh, James!" Logan groaned, gripping James' upper-arms.

James smirked and thrust harder into him. No matter how many porn videos he ever watched, this was always his favorite fantasy: to have Logan moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him(and to be the first lover Logan ever had).

"I'm gonna make you scream." James moaned, leaning down close to Logan's face.

The brunette boy shuddered in ecstasy and pulled James in for a bruising kiss. He never knew so much pleasure could come from a simple kiss. Tangling his fingers through James' soft hair, Logan moaned into his mouth and his muscles continuously clenched around the taller boy's thick cock.

"Ngh, it feels so good!" Logan whimpered, pulling away from the kiss in need of air.

"It's gonna feel even better when I cum inside you." James moaned, his thrusts coming harder and harder as their ecstasy grew.

Logan arched his back at the thought of James cumming inside him. Before now, he'd never had anything inside him, so his muscles were really tight and having James' thickness stretching and pounding him was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. And to make it even more amazing, James had leaned down and was whispering the dirtiest things imaginable into his ear.

"I'm c-close!" Logan gasped, clawing at James' back.

James could tell that Logan was close without him saying anything. The way he was whimpering and groaning and arching his back, and the way his muscles were constantly clenching around him told him all he needed to know. So, he decided to give Logan a first-time finish he would never forget. He changed the angle of his thrusting, and smirked when Logan cried out when his sweet spot was hit dead-on.

"Cum for me, Logie." James groaned, feeling his own orgasm just around the corner.

It took only a few thrusts at this new angle for Logan to arch his back hard and cry out in ecstasy as he came all over his abdomen. James' cries soon joined his as he exploded deep inside Logan's tight heat. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch Logan cum. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He reached around and gripped Logan's throbbing cock and stroked him hard to intensify his orgasm, which really seemed to work. Logan cried out louder and threw his head back as the last, most intense wave of his orgasm washed over him.

Finally when it was all over, they collaped against each other, gasping hard for air. Gulping on his breath, Logan moved his legs off James' shoulders and let them lay limply to the sides. For several minutes, they just lay there, trying to catch their breath. When James could breath normally again, he leaned up on one elbow and looked down at Logan's beautiful form. Smiling, he tenderly ran his fingers through Logan's hair, prompting him to open his eyes.

"That was..." Logan breathed, the slight sheen of sweat glistening on his face.

"...incredible." James finished, leaning down to kiss the brunette boy tenderly.

Logan felt something different behind this kiss. Could it be...love?

"So..." James said when they pulled away, "...how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

"It feels great." Logan giggled, "We should do this again sometime."

James smiled.

"Yeah...we should."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
